If you're happy then
by Xetton
Summary: When Aisha and Add get together as a couple, is everything happy and dandy? One-Shot.


**4102/80/60**

**I Hope you enjoy this horribly written one-shot.**

**Thought up this story partly due to my slight dislike of AishaxAdd pairing.**

**Also wanted to turn Elsword into a monster.**

**Also fond of romantic suicides.**

**Appearances****:**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Iron Princess**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Not in this story , Sorry :(**

* * *

"I can help you."

"What?"

Aisha and Add were in the hallway. Aisha had gotten up to take a break from studying. She had been researching ways to make her magic stronger and possible ways to get her former magic back. As she was returning from the kitchen, Add stopped her.

"I know a way for you to get stronger." Add said.

Aisha looked at him curiously. She was willing to look at any method to get stronger though she was a bit hesitant at trusting Add. Everyone in the gang knew he was weird. It was clear he was obsessed with Eve so she wasn't sure why he was speaking to her.

"Alright, I'm listening." She said.

Add smirked before turning around.

"Follow." He said before walking towards his room.

Aisha had never been in Add's room and she ever wanted to be in Add's room.

It was just like she expected of him however. The room was clean and tidy. Nothing out of place for the neat freak. There were several machines, most likely of Nasod origin from what she knew from Eve.

Add walked over to one, pressing a button which activated a holographic screen.

"Here." Add said.

Aisha walked over and read the text on the screen.

Her eyes widen and she immediately moved closer in excitement.

"Where did you get this?" Aisha asked, not taking her eyes away. It was a text about magic. Despite all her research, she had never read this certain one.

Add smirked. "It was in the library I was trapped in." He tensed up thinking back to his childhood.

"The books like that were useless to me."

Aisha continued looking at the text.

"There is a lot more than that." He added.

Aisha turned and looked at him.

"I want to see it all!" Aisha said, her voice desperate. Add smiled.

"Sure, just come to my room when you want to more know."

* * *

And so a month went by.

Aisha would constantly spend her days in Add's room, reading the the mountains of information that he had.

Add would simply work on his dynamos next to her. They would make small talk, conversing on things like the missions they had done and other things.

It was weird at first. Add made guidelines on how to behave in his room, the intention was that she wouldn't mess with his stuff. She would constantly yell at him to give her space but Add simply said that a violent mage like her can't be left alone with his stuff.

However, over time Aisha grew attached to him. The small conversations they had were enlightening. She realized the two had so much in common. They were both smart. They were both perfectionists. And they both had a dislike of Elsword.

The rest of the Elgang all felt different to the situation.

Rena thought it would that it would be a good chance for Add to get along with the group. Though she would tease that Aisha's colors matched his.

Raven was still wary of Add and his obsession with Nasods. But considering his own past, he just assumed it was Add's way of connecting to the group, one person at a time.

Eve considered it a godsend to get that stalker of her back. It let her focus on her own research and the like.

Chung didn't think much of it. He was glad that Add didn't hurt Aisha though.

Ara was happy that Add made a friend. She hoped she could be good friends with him as well.

Lastly, Elsword just absolutely hated it. It made him sick to his stomach when he saw the two together. Aisha would simply brush him off whenever he tried to get her attention. One time, he tried pulling a prank on her, Add interfered and turned it back on him, much to Aisha's joy and delight.

It wasn't long until Add decided to make a move.

It was an ordinary morning. Aisha and Add would go to breakfast along with everyone else before the two would go to Add's room to research.

As the two entered the kitchen, Add grabbed Aisha's wrist. She turned around, wondering what he was doing when Add moved his other arm behind her, holding her close to him.

"I like you. Go out with me." He said. His lips were only a few inches away from hers.

Everyone was stunned when they heard the sudden confession.

Aisha immediately turned bright red, but she didn't struggle to get out of Add's grasp.

"I-I-I..." She started stuttering, not sure what to say. She was fond of Add. After the time they spent together, she knew he wasn't that bad. In some ways, she even found him handsome.

But as she thought about Add, a picture flashed through her mind. It was Elsword looking at her. His hair covered his eyes and he didn't have the stupid smile she was used to seeing on him. It made her heart ache just thinking about.

When she came back to reality. Add was slowly moving closer to her, his lips nearing hers.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the kiss.

***Smack***

Aisha flipped open her eyes, looking at a large pancake in front of her.

Elsword threw another pancake from across the room, hitting Aisha in the back of the head.

Aisha turned around, summoning her staff, ready to beat the snot out of him.

* * *

After beating Elsword for his stupidity, Aisha went into her room with Rena and Ara following.

"So what's your answer?" Rena asked.

Aisha blushed. "I-I don't know!"

"Well, you and Add have gotten to know one another much better right?" Ara commented.

Aisha blushed even harder and nodded. She certainly started to grow fond of Add. He wasn't as bad as she originally thought of him.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Rena asked again.

Aisha fidgeted in her chair, "H-He's smart. A-And he's cute..."

Rena and Ara squealed when they heard Aisha say the last part.

"Annnnndddddd?" Rena wanted to know more.

"Well, he's special!" Aisha replied, making the other two girls smile.

"So what's your answer?" Ara asked excitedly.

"W-Well..." Aisha fidgeted more and more as she tried to come with an answer.

**"OW"**

The three girls heard a sound outside the room, they looked towards the door when Elsword burst in.

"El-" Aisha was cut off when Elsword grabbed her wrist and took her away.

Ara and Rena watched as they ran out the door, confused at what just happened while Chung lay out in the hallway. He was instructed by Rena to keep Elsword from doing anything. He held his face as he felt his cheek start to swell.

* * *

Once they were a few a minute away from the house, Elsword stopped running.

"Elsword! What the hell!" Aisha yelled, shaking her hand out of his grasp and smacking him on the back of the head with the other hand.

"What's your answer?" Elsword asked.

Aisha looked at him confused. "Answer to what?"

"To Add."

Aisha started to blush, much to Elsword's annoyance. She turned her head away in an attempt to hide it.

"Hmph, well obviously my answer is-" She glanced over at Elsword wanting to see his expression but she stopped when she saw it.

It was a serious expression. One that Aisha only saw in battle. It was an expression that didn't fit his personality.

The Elsword the girl knew was always happy and cheery. Even when they would argue, she never saw a bad side to him. It hurt her just looking at him.

Elsword took a deep breathe before placing a hand on her shoulder. Aisha turned towards him to look at him clearly.

"Whatever your answer is. I'll support you." Elsword said.

Aisha was surprised. She never expected Elsword to say something like that to her.

"S-Since when did you care?" She was still suspicious of him however. It wasn't the first time she made her drop her guard only to surprise her.

Elsword closed his eyes and chuckled a bit.

"I care a lot about you. I just don't want to see you hurt is all."

Elsword turned and started walking back to the house.

"If you're happy then..." He started to say but he decided not to finished.

Aisha looked at the back of his head as he walked along. She smiled at him, thankful that, because of him, she realized what her answer was.

"My answer is yes!" She yelled at him.

She watched as Elsword raised his hand up into the air, giving her a thumbs up as he walked back.

While she would never admit it to anyone, especially Elsword, he was always be her precious friend.

* * *

Later that day, during dinner, Aisha gathered everyone.

While holding Add's hand, she announced that they were now together, much to _mostly_ everyone's joy.

Rena and Ara hugged and congratulated their friend while Chung and Raven exchanged reassuring looks with Add.

Watching the whole thing, Elsword chuckled. He got up from the table, only earning the attention of Eve who said nothing as he walked to his room.

Once in his room, he quietly shut the door and tossed himself onto his bed.

He clenched his fists as his heart ached. It wasn't until that confession that morning did he realize how he really felt about Aisha.

'I love her.' He thought.

He cursed himself for realizing it too late, that Aisha would never see it.

He hit himself hard on his head. He had said he would support Aisha.

Even if she would never look at him, he could only hope for her happiness.

* * *

_Elsword walked through a dark hallway._

_He wasn't sure how he got there or why he was there so he just kept walking._

_As he walked, he heard the cries of a baby coming from a room ahead of him._

_He stopped at the door where the cries came from._

_He started to get he feeling that he wouldn't like what was on the other side but before he knew it, his hand was on the knob, turning it._

_As the door opened, light blinded him momentarily as he could hear the cries of the baby grow louder._

_Once, his eyes adjusted, Elsword froze at the sight._

_It was a fancy room, filled with machines and shelves of books. In one corner was a baby crib while in the opposite corner lay a queen size bed._

_In the middle of the room, a few feet away from the door where Elsword stood, Add sat in a chair._

_On his lap sat Aisha who was cuddling a baby in her arms._

_She looked up, noticing Elsword. She waved to him._

_"Oh, sorry if she woke you Elsword, I've been trying to get her to sleep." She said with a smile._

_Elsword watched Add wrap his arms around Aisha's waist, noticing a bump on Aisha's belly as Add gently rubbed it._

_She giggled in response and turned her head towards Add. Add kissed her, ignoring the cries of the baby and the person watching them._

_Elsword could only watch them kiss, even when Aisha started to moan in pleasure._

_His body started to shake as tears streamed down his face. Unable to say or do anything._

* * *

Elsword woke up in a sweat. Another nightmare about Aisha and Add together.

It had been a week since the two got together.

Despite telling himself that he was alright with the relationship, he just hated to see those two together but seeing Aisha smile the way she did with him was just enough to make it tolerable.

It was the middle of the night, but he was too restless to fall back asleep. He figured he would go to the bathroom or get something out of the kitchen. Just something to pass the time and hopefully make him forget about Aisha and Add.

He walked quietly through the hallway, trying not to disturb his teammates. However near the end of the hall, he saw a small ray of light shine through.

His curiosity was now aroused at whoever was still up at the hour. He moved quietly.

"Good, the plan is a success."

Elsword's ears perked. He recognized the voice as Add's.

Elsword slowly creeped through the hallway, quietly stopping next to the door of Add's room. It was slightly open. He peeked one eye through to see what was going on.

Add was sitting down in a chair. Lights and monitors on in front of him. One of the screens had Aisha's picture on it, another was a picture of Aisha's pendant on it.

"Now that I'm that girl's boyfriend. Stealing the pendant will be easy." Add chuckled.

Elsword felt his blood boil. He knew something was wrong about all of it. The thought that Add was using Aisha infuriated him.

"The pendant should have more than enough power. With it, my experiments will be a success. Making Eve mine will be a success!" Add started to laugh manically though quiet enough so as not to disturb anyone.

Elsword didn't know what to do. He wanted to kick the door open and beat Add to death but it wouldn't help in convincing Aisha.

He grasped and shook his head in frustration but his foot gently hit the door causing it to creak slightly.

Add immediately turned and opened his door.

Nothing.

Add peered his head out into the hallway, catching a glimpse of red turning the corner.

Add clenched his fist in anger but slowly relaxed.

He had thought of a plan in case something like this would have happened.

He smiled as one of his other primary objectives was about to be fulfilled.

Elsword entered his room.

He was sure that he wasn't caught. Even if he was and Add tried to get rid of the evidence, he was sure his friends would trust his word over Add's.

He fell into bed, the thought of breaking the two up made him happy.

Happy that, maybe Aisha could finally look at him...

* * *

Elsword woke up to his door being blasted open.

He turned to look at what was happening when Aisha grabbed him and immediately started to beat him with her staff.

Elsword started to get bruised and bloody before he was saved when Chung and Raven came in to restrain the girl.

**"HOW DARE YOU!"** Aisha yelled.

Elsword held himself, still recoiling from the pain. He looked at her confused.

"What the hell did I do!?" He yelled back.

Aisha tried to hit him once more before she was held back by Chung and Raven.

"Why did you do that to him!?" She yelled. Tears were now flowing down her face.

Elsword was confused and now upset that Aisha was crying.

"Do what to who?" He asked.

Aisha just looked at him before falling to the floor, crying.

Chung and Raven let go her, shooting glares at Elsword.

* * *

Add was attacked. He lay in the infirmary, connected to several machines.

Rena and Ara shot cold glares at Elsword when he entered the room after everyone else.

After looking at what happened to Add, Elsword spoke up.

"What happened?"

Aisha turned towards him, she raised her arm up to hit him but Raven stopped her.

"I found him like that outside." Aisha said. She looked away from Elsword.

"If I didn't enter his room,I might have never found him until it was too late..." Aisha's voice started to sound more hurt. She started to cry.

"Why did you do that to him!" Aisha yelled at him.

Elsword was confused. He remembered going to sleep after he listened in on Add's scheme.

Rena approached Elsword, a dark expression on her face.

"Elsword, all his wounds came from a blade." She said.

Elsword started to see now. Were his friends blaming him for this?

"What? I was asleep! There's no way I did-"

**"LIAR!"** Aisha screamed, cutting him off. She continued to sob as Ara hugged her in comfort.

Chung approached, holding one of Add's dynamo.

"His dynamos recorded what happened." He said, pressing a button on the side.

The machine light up, projecting something on the far wall.

Elsword watched as a movie played.

* * *

_The dynamo recorded from over Add's shoulder._

_Add was looking his computer screen with unrecognizable stuff to most of the group._

_Eve commented that it was about Nasod technology._

_A few seconds later, there was a large knock at the door._

_When Add turned to look, he was blasted out of his window, falling to the ground outside._

_Add got up, he cursed that his nice clothes were now dirty. He readied himself for his attacker._

_Two swords shot out from his window, hitting him in each of his legs respectively._

_He fell to the ground, creating a shield blocking more swords that were launched at him._

_Add inspected his wounds. The swords were Conwell. The shape, color and even the symbol on the blade were clear as day as they were embedded in his legs._

_Add heard movement behind him, he moved his dynamos behind him to protect him but they were too late as Add fell onto the ground, a large gash in his back._

_Add struggled in pain as he felt his attacker stand over him._

_He kicked him a few times in the side before rolling him over onto his back._

_Add winched in pain as his wound met the dirt. He looked up._

_"You..." _

_Elsword's face was illuminated by the light coming from Add's room._

_A smile grew on Elsword's face. He summoned a sword in his hand, stabbing Add in the chest with it._

_"With you gone, Aisha will be mine." He growled._

_Add groaned in pain as he watched Elsword walk away, leaving him for dead._

* * *

When the recording ended, Elsword was stunned. He looked at his friends, most of them were giving him cold glares.

"That wasn't me! I didn't do that!" He yelled.

"Elsword...we can clearly see your face..." Ara commented.

Elsword was so confused. He went to sleep, he was sure of it.

"And the only person who can use Conwell is you." Raven said, directed towards Elsword.

Elsword took a step back. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

"No! Listen to me! Add was planning to steal Aisha's pendant!" Elsword explained what he learned last night.

Aisha moved towards Elsword and smacked his face.

"So you wanted to kill him?" She yelled at him.

Elsword took another step back, holding his cheek.

"Yes! I mean, I did but-" Aisha tackled him to the ground before he could finish. She started wailing on him until Rena and Raven restrained her.

Eve watched as Aisha screamed profanity at the red head.

She turned towards Chung who was looking at the situation, the dynamo still in his hand.

She walked over to him, placing a hand on the machine, grabbing his attention.

"I need to look at this." She stated. Chung nodded, handing it to her.

She walked out of the room, though no one else paid much attention.

Aisha quickly broke out of Rena and Raven's hold.

She jumped at Elsword again but before the she could be restrained once more, she teleported herself along with Elsword away.

"Dammit." Raven yelled as the two disappeared.

"Aisha might do something bad to him." Ara commented.

Raven nodded and started walking towards the door when Rena stopped him.

"Those two need to work it out." She said.

"She might just kill him." He replied.

Rena just shook her head. She smiled, hoping that something good might come from what has happened.

* * *

Elsword landed face first into the dirt while Aisha landed on her feet next to him.

Elsword turned over, trying to get his bearings when Aisha grabbed shirt.

She leaned her face into his, staring into his eyes for a bit before letting him go. He fell into the dirt as Aisha backed away from him.

"I just want to know why you did it." Aisha asked, her voice was now devoid of emotion.

Elsword just looked at her, he could sense her pain but he knew that it wasn't him that tried to kill Add.

"Aisha, he was planning to steal your pendant. All for some experiment." Elsword explained once more, he tried to place his hands on Aisha but she stepped away from him.

"Are you jealous of him?" Aisha asked, she glared at him.

Elsword took a deep breath. He was going to tell the truth, all of it.

"I realized it too late but..." His mouth shook as his heart beat faster. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Aisha, I love you."

Aisha clenched her fist in anger, she took another step back as she didn't want to hit him.

"I would never love you. I hate you." She said. Her own heart ached at the lies she told him.

Elsword started to cry when he heard those words but he accepted it all as punishment for being too late.

He looked at her again but only saw hate in her eyes as she too started to cry.

* * *

Later that day, after taking only the necessary things, Elsword decided to leave.

Aisha stayed by Add's side, refusing to see Elsword off.

Eve was in her room since she left the infirmary. When Ara and Chung came by her room to tell her what happened, Oberon answered the door and simply told them that Eve did not want to be disturbed.

No words were said as Elsword left. The gang only gave him cold stares, fully convinced that the Elsword they knew had changed into something they no longer recognized.

Elsword knew and accepted the stares. He saw everything that had happened as punishment for trying to ruin Aisha's happiness.

Elsword decided to travel back to Ruben. To find a quiet place in the forest where he had first met her, a long long time ago...

* * *

A few days had passed since.

Add's wounds healed quickly, much to Aisha's joy but there was a somber silence without the loud red-head.

One day, the group enjoyed breakfast in silence when Eve came into the kitchen.

Everyone was surprised, she had not came out of her room since the day Elsword left.

She approached Add, who started smiling, much to Aisha's annoyance.

She raised her hand up, slapping Add, **hard**. Add was thrown from his chair onto the floor. Everyone looked in shock and surprise.

"Eve!" Aisha spoke up. She was confused as to what was happening.

"Will you tell them the lie you created or shall I?" Eve said aggressively.

Add smiled at her, "And whatever lie are you talking about?"

Eve summoned Oberon and Ophelia behind him, both of them ready to attack.

She turned to the group who was curious at her actions.

"The scene you saw on his dynamo was a lie."

Everyone was stunned, the movie they saw looked real. Doubt started to grow in their minds.

"Then why was Add hurt!" Aisha questioned, she started to see it as well, but she desperately wanted to defend Add. She along with everyone else knew, if everything they knew was fake then Elsword was really...

"Self-inflicted. To further help the story."

Add started clap. He was happy that his Eve managed to break through his code. It only made him want her more.

Aisha looked at Add in horror. "Why..." She quietly asked.

He looked at her with an evil expression.

"Its because that bastard heard my plans. I was going to get rid of him one way another. Though I would have preferred another since I would make sure his corpse is properly mutilated."

He started to laugh manically, as Aisha summoned her staff.

"You used me!" She yelled at him.

"Of course! Who could ever love an annoying violent girl like you?" He continued to laugh.

Aisha gripped her staff tight. It hurt that she thought she finally found someone she could love. It hurt that all the moments she spent with him was just an act. It hurt that she defended him against Elsword. But most of all...

It hurt that she chose him over Elsword.

Aisha screamed as Add continued to laugh. Eve quickly commanded her servants to finish off him off but his dynamos blocked the attacks.

He looked at Eve, shaking his head.

"One day, you will be mine." He said.

Add blasted a hole in the wall, making his escape.

Aisha fell to the floor in agony. Rena and Ara quickly moved to comfort her.

Chung and Raven went over to Eve to discuss what they should do about Add.

"I want to hunt him down. He betrayed us and made Elsword look like..." Chung stopped. Aisha started to cry in her regret and sorrow while everyone else felt guilty for being played as they were.

Raven nodded, glancing over Eve who agreed, wanting to get that heretic out of her way.

"NO!" Aisha screamed. Rena patted her back as she knew what the first thing they should all do was.

"We have to find Elsword."

* * *

On a hunch, the gang decided to search Ruben first. Elsword's home town and the starting place of their journey.

It brought back a lot of happy memories for Aisha, all of which hurt when she remembered what she said to him.

_"I would never love you. I hate you."_

Her last words to him echoed through her mind. It hurt her even more as she thought about how he loved her and how much it must have hurt him when he heard her words.

After the gang questioned the townsfolk on where the missing red-head might be, they were given a lead that he was last seen in the forest, past the tree of El. However, they were also told that the forest past the tree had changed. That some dark force that made its home there and all life seemed to die.

With that information, the gang set off the locate their friend.

* * *

They reached the part of the forest, the trees and nature were dead.

"Immense dark El energy detected." Eve said. She stopped, her eyes widened as the group stopped to wonder what was happening.

"This energy is much greater than when we fought Ran or Karis." She said.

Ara gulped when she heard her brother's name as everyone else looked at Eve worriedly.

"As long as we stick together, we can handle it." Chung said cheerfully, trying to raise everyone's spirits.

Eve looked at him. "This energy is at least ten times greater than the others."

Everyone's eyes widen even more when they heard this.

"Also…" Eve continued on but she hesitated on the last piece of information.

"Eve?" Rena asked, she approached Eve and placed a hand on her shoulder to relieve her.

Eve looked at her then at the group.

"This energy is the same as Elsword's."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Elsword?" Aisha mumbled, she fell to her knees.

'Elsword is here?' She thought.

She wanted to find him and apologize. She wanted to say sorry, to tell him that she truly loved him but…

"Are you sure?" Raven asked in disbelief.

Eve nodded. "I've been recording energy signatures since I first awoke. This one matches him perfectly."

Aisha wanted to scream but she couldn't, she could only stare at the ground as her tears fell.

Both Ara and Rena went over to comfort the mage. Chung took a deep breath while Raven scanned the surroundings.

"We have to find him."

* * *

The group continued. The air started to become thin and heavy as the smell of the nearby rotting trees got worse and worse.

The group stopped when they came into a large clearing. Their hearts sank and they all felt a chill.

Hundreds of Conwells littered the ground. It was a graveyard of swords. In the center, there lay a large pile of Conwells as tall as the trees.

The group approached the large pile of swords cautiously. Aisha could feel her heart break as hundreds of thoughts of what might have happened to Elsword ran through her mind.

When they neared the pile, they looked around for any clues.

Ara and Raven walked towards the other side of the pile to look for something there.

Aisha once again started to sob as Rena went over to comfort her.

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

The four remaining recognized the scream as Ara's. They quickly went after where the other two had gone. When they had rounded the corner, Ara and Raven stood there, looking at something in the pile.

Aisha moved up to get a better look. Everything stopped the moment she saw him…

Elsword sat in in the pile of swords. His hair was now mostly black, save for a small bit of red on his right side.

His left eye was gone, with a hilt of Conwell protruding from where it formally was.

His clothing was tattered and cut. His entire left arm was covered by metal. The blades and hilts of multiple Conwells completely covered it, there wasn't even any semblance of a hand. In the center of his chest, a blade stuck out. Small patches of metal all over his body were small blades knitted over as if it was replacing his skin. His right arm was still there, save for several blades protruding from the skin.

The group looked in horror, the friend they once cared about, reduced to this.

Aisha fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she continued to look at him.

The guilt that they all shared hit them, if they didn't drive away Elsword like they did, he wouldn't be there like that.

The group remained silent as they mourned their fallen comrade.

Unable to endure the pain anymore, Aisha started to crawl towards Elsword. The group watched her in disbelief as she inched her way forward to him.

Rena moved to try and stop her but Raven placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and he shook his head. They both knew how important he was to Aisha, it was something they shouldn't interfere with.

Aisha moved closer and closer, tears continued to fall down her face as she looked at him.

'I should have listened.' She thought. Elsword only wanted to protect her but she threw him away, left alone to die horribly.

She got closer when she heard…

**"Hmmm"**

'Breathing?' Aisha thought. She stopped and looked at Elsword as he stirred..

She watched as his one eye slowly opened, the Elgang in its gaze.

Elsword mouth opened, revealing rows of several miniature swords that have now replaced his teeth and lines of blades that now coated his tongue.

He screamed, the sound was deafening and demonic.

The group watched in horror as Elsword slowly rose from the pile of swords. He struggled to get up as the multitude of blades had kept him restrained. He bled and struggled, pushing swords away until he finally stood up to confront his former friends.

"Els…" Aisha mumbled.

Elsword turned his gaze onto Aisha, his eye widen interest. He clutched his head with his right arm. He shook violently as if he was struggling inside.

"Aisha!" Chung screamed out to the mage, but she could only sit on ground and watch as the remaining red of Elsword's hair slowly turned to black.

Elsword turned his gaze once again onto Aisha. He screamed again as his remaining eye slowly turned to black as well. He stretched his arm to the side, summoning a sword into his hand.

He growled, walking towards Aisha. Aisha could do nothing but stare at him, both in guilt and fear.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

Elsword raised his sword up to bring down onto the girl before Raven suddenly appeared between them, blocking the attack with both his claw and sword. The ground shook beneath Raven's feet as he struggled to defend himself and the girl.

Ara flanked to the side, slashing at Elsword's arm, creating sparks as her spear collided with metal.

Oberon appeared behind Aisha, grabbing her and returning to Eve.

Rena and Chung moved, attacking the monster as Ara and Raven backed off to regroup.

"I'm sorry Els..." Aisha mumbled as Oberon released her. She fell to ground as she continued to look at Elsword who had shrugged off the attacks. He roared and started walking slowly towards the group.

Raven looked at everyone, he could sense their worry at fighting what used to be their dear friend.

"Elsword is no longer there." He spoke up. Everyone, but Aisha turned their attention to him.

"It's just a demon now, we have to end it"

Chung and Ara struggled to take it in as Rena started to cry.

"But Elsword…is always Elsword...right?" Ara struggled to say.

The group flinched as Elsword let out another roar.

Ara started to cry when she looked at Elsword again, immediately taking back her words.

"I lost my father to darkness. And Ara lost her brother to darkness." Chung turned to face Elsword as he readied his weapon.

"I just wanted to protect the people I love…" Tears streamed down his face. Eve approached his side as she prepared Oberon and Ophelia for combat.

Chung activated his berserk form; he stomped the ground in anger of losing another person close to him.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO HARD!?" Chung roared. Elsword let out another roar in response. Elsword's left arm shook as 2 blades emerged from end of the mass of metal, dragging into the ground as he walked closer.

Rena looked at Chung before glancing at Raven. Raven readied his weapon as well.

Elsword let out another roar. Three more blades emerged from his right shoulder, the sound of flesh and metal being ripped open.

Ara, stopped her sobbing, she took her stance with her spear as she tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Rena walked towards Aisha, she was still sitting on the ground, looking at Elsword as she kept apologizing.

"I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry..."

"Aisha…" Rena said softly. Aisha stopped and looked up at the elf. Her eyes were empty as Rena wanted to kill herself at the request she was about to make.

"We have to kill him." Rena tried her hardest to fight back the tears and keep her composure but a single tear slid down her cheek as she looked at Aisha.

Aisha shook her head, unable to comprehend killing Elsword, the boy that annoyed her, the boy that she loved.

Rena knelt down and hugged her.

"I know it hurts. It was you two for so long..." Rena whispered. She held Aisha tighter.

"I should have stood by him, I should have stopped him from leaving but I didn't." Rena continued. Her heart ached in regret. She should of seen it but she didn't. She was simply happy that Aisha found romance that she didn't care about whoever else was hurt.

"Elsword wouldn't want us to die here. We have to keep going, for him."

Aisha started to sob after Rena said Elsword's name.

Elsword let out another roar, causing Rena to let go of Aisha and get up.

"We have to do this, for Elsword." She reached her hand down towards Aisha.

Aisha took Rena's hand and got up. She screamed at the top of her lungs in agony.

Rena readied her bow, taking aim at the approaching monster.

Aisha shut her eyes as she prepared a spell, she didn't want to look at Elsword as they kill him.

* * *

The battle was hard fought, but the gang "won".

The gang looked at Elsword's body, it leaned against a tree.

Aisha fell to her knees and screamed. All the hope that one day she could apologize to him, the hope that she could tell him how much he truly meant to her; all gone.

Rena went over to Raven, she buried her face into his shoulder. He could feel her tears and hear her muffling her wails into him. He held her close as he closed his eyes.

Both Chung and Ara collapsed, exhausted and depressed on what they had just done, while Eve looked monitored her servants for damage.

Aisha continued to cry and she pounded the ground in anger. She moved her head up to look at Elsword and she stopped in horror.

Watching a single tear slide down the side of his face, quieted down as the tear fell onto the blade that rose from his chest.

She got up and slowly walked forward.

___"I care a lot about you."_

Her hands dropped to the sides, letting go of her staff.

___"Aisha, I love you."_  


She knew what she wanted to do.

_"If you're happy then…"_

***SLICE***

It was a light sound but a noticeable one. The sound of a blade cutting through flesh.

The gang turned to look at the sight. Rena and Ara screamed in anguish.

Aisha had wrapped her arms around Elsword's body as best she could. The sword that rose out of Elsword's chest was now inside Aisha's.

She coughed up blood as she slowly pushed herself closer and closer to his body, the blade going deeper into her.

The blade exited out of Aisha's back as her body pressed tightly against Elsword's.

She rested her head on his shoulder, not minding the blades that cut into her skin.

She shed one last tear, closing her eyes and saying her final words.

_"I'm happy with you."_

* * *

**My main idea was to do something that would get Elsword outcasted by his friends. Hurt and alone, his will would succumb to the dark El inside him.**

**My inspiration for having multiple conwells protrude from his body came from a certain route in Fate/stay night.**

******Sorry if some characters are a little ooc here. It was little hard coming up with something to outcast Elsword. For that reason, I had to throw Elesis out of the story since coming up with a scenario would be even more difficult with her as part of the gang.**


End file.
